fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 10 (Avondmaan)
'Hierbij is de vergadering beëindigd.' mauwde Mistster. Avondmaan keek om zich heen. Ze zocht haar leerling. Melkpoot zat ondertussen te praten met Echostam en Rietsteel. Ze trippelde naar hun toe. 'Rietsteel, kan ik je even spreken?' vroeg ze. 'Natuurlijk Avondmaan!' antwoordde hij. Samen trippelden ze weg van de anderen. 'Is er iets mis?' vroeg Rietsteel. 'Nou... niet echt, maar ik wilde je even om een gunst vragen. Ik kan deze halvemaan niet naar de Maanpoel, maar het is tijd voor Melkpoot om haar voorouders te ontmoeten. Kan jij haar misschien introduceren aan hun?' Rietsteel keek haar bedenkelijk aan. 'Heeft dit iets te maken met waarom je de vorige keer zo hard wegstormde?' Avondmaan keek verschrikt op. 'J-J-Ja zo'n beetje wel.' stamelde ze. 'Je weet dat het niet echt gewoonlijk is dat een mentor haar eigen leerling niet voorstelt aan de SterrenClan?' Avondmaan knikte. 'Dat weet ik, maar het kan niet anders.' 'Je kan zeker niet zeggen waar het over gaat?' Avondmaan schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee, sorry.' 'Maakt niet uit. Natuurlijk zal ik het voor je doen! Het is een hele eer!' Avondmaan keek hem dankbaar aan. 'Heel erg bedankt!' 'Moet ik Melkpoot ophalen of gaat ze er zelf heen?' 'Ik breng haar wel naar jou toe.' 'Is goed!' Ze namen afscheid van elkaar en Avondmaan ging terug naar haar Clan. Het was de dag voor de halvemaan. Avondmaan was net klaar met Melkpoot vechtbewegingen te leren. 'Mag ik morgen mee naar de Maanpoel?' vroeg haar leerling opgewonden. 'Natuurlijk! Maar ik ga niet mee.' Melkpoot staarde verbaasd naar haar. 'Waarom niet?' Hoe ga ik dit aan haar uitleggen?' Ik heb van de SterrenClan een droom gekregen om hier te blijven de komen de tijd.' 'Ohh, waarom dan? Is er iets mis? Gaat er iets gebeuren?' ''Ja, ik ga dood, dat gaat er gebeuren. ''Ik weet het niet, de SterrenClan was heel onduidelijk.' loog ze. 'Ohh, oké, maar wie gaat mij dan begeleiden?' 'Rietsteel, van de RivierClan.' Melkpoot boog droevig haar kop. Natuurlijk vond ze het jammer dat haar eigen mentor er niet was om haar voor te stellen aan haar voorouders, maar het kon echt niet anders! 'Het spijt me. Ik weet dat het niet gewoonlijk is, maar totdat ik weet wat het is kan ik het territorium niet verlaten. Misschien komen ze wel naar mij toe.' Dat laatste hoopte ze heel erg. 'Kom, laten we daar nu niet bezig mee zijn. Zullen we kruiden gaan plukken?' Melkpoot knikte haar hoofd, nog steeds niet heel blij, maar in ieder geval wat opgevrolijkt. 'Wat gaan we plukken?' vroeg Melkpoot enthousiast. 'Smeerwortel. Volgens mij heeft Ambermaan nog wat last van het laatste gevecht met de SchaduwClan.' Melkpoot knikte en samen trippelde ze het kamp uit. Melkpoot en Avondmaan wilden net teruggaan naar het kamp toen plotseling Melkpoot zei: 'Hé, daar is wat spinrag! Zullen we dat meenemen?' Avondmaan gaf een goedkeurend knikje. 'Goed gespot! Spinrag is altijd handig!' Ze keek of zijzelf ook het spinrag kon spotten. Het zat in een hoge boom en Melkpoot was nog niet getraind in boomklimmen en Avondmaan zelf was ook niet de beste daarin. 'Wil jij het pakken?' Melkpoot schuifelde onzeker op haar poten. 'Ik wil het wel proberen, maar ik weet niet hoe.' 'Je bent een HemelClankat, volg je instinct!' Melkpoot keek onzeker naar de boom. 'Oké dan!' mauwde ze. 'Duw je klauwen ver in de boom, zodat je niet valt!' Melkpoot deed als haar gezegd werd. Het ging aardig goed, ze was er bijna. Opeens, toen Avondmaan héél even wegkeek, klonk er een schreeuw. Melkpoot zat nog maar met één klauw aan de boom vast. Paniek welde op in Avondmaan. ''Wat heb ik gedaan? Waarom heb ik zo'n jonge leerling al de boom ingestuurd? Wat bezielt mij? Misschien kan ik maar beter meteen doodgaan! 'Avondmaan! Help!' Het kleine witte poesje zat daar klungelig te slingeren aan één poot. Opeens kwam een rode kater uit de bosjes springen. Roodklauw! Gelukkig! De rode kater klom razendsnel de boom in. Hij ondersteunde Melkpoot. Ze kwam weer goed terecht. SterrenClan zij dank! Melkpoot klom gauw weer naar beneden, met Roodklauw die haar bij elke stap hielp. Toen Melkpoot weer op de grond was zat ze nog steeds te trillen op haar poten. 'Avondmaan! Waarom heb je haar in SterrenClansnaam de boom ingestuurd? Weet Melkpoot überhaupt wel hoe ze moet klimmen?' mauwde Roodklauw boos. Avondmaan kromp ineen. Ik ben zo dom! '''Het spijt me. Ik weet ook ziet wat mij bezielde. Het zal niet weer gebeuren.' Roodklauws boosheid sloeg al snel weer om in kalmte. 'Het maakt niet uit! Wat wilde je pakken?' Avondmaan begon weer wat rustiger te worden. 'Spinrag, daarboven in die boom.' Roodklauw knikte. 'Zal ik het voor jullie pakken?' 'Heel graag!' Terug in het kamp was alles rustig. Ze hadden bij Ambermaan wat smeerwortel gebracht en Buizerdpoot had een wond van een braamstruik, dus het spinrag kwam goed van pas. Avondmaan kroop lekker in haar nest. Alles wat ze wilde was slapen. Geen gekke dromen of visioenen, gewoon rust en slaap. De volgende ochtend was Avondmaan al vroeg op. Ze was van alles aan het doen: Kruiden sorteren, kijken of het goed gaat met de kitten, voorraden aanvullen. Melkpoot kreeg ondertussen les van Houtster in boomklimmen, jagen en vechten, want een medicijnkat of niet, elke kat moet voor zichzelf kunnen zorgen! Ze vond het heerlijk om even van de enthousiaste leerling af te zijn. Ze had even wat rust nodig. Maar die kreeg ze niet. Het was vandaag de dag van de halvemaan en Melkpoot moest naar Rietsteel gebracht worden. Wat totaal niet handig was. Rietsteel had beter naar hun kunnen toekomen, want dan hoefde Melkpoot niet zo ver te lopen. Maar ja, het was niet anders. Opeens hoorde ze achter haar een stem. 'Avondmaan, kan ik je heel even spreken?' Het was Houtster. Waar is Melkpoot dan nu? Houtster leek haar gedachtes kunnen te lezen. 'Melkpoot is verder gaan trainen met Leeuwenvuur en Buizerdpoot.' 'Ohh, oké! Ik kom er zo aan!' 'Is goed.' Avondmaan sorteerde de laatste dingen en ging op weg naar het leidershol. 'Gaat dit over gisteren?' vroeg ze. 'Niet alleen over gisteren. Ik merk dat jij de laatste tijd erg gestrest bent. Gaat er wat gebeuren?' vroeg Houtster. ''Ja, ik ga dood. Maar dat zei ze niet. 'Ehh nee, niet dat ik weet.' 'Wat is er dan aan de hand? Ik bedoel, ik weet dat je altijd wat gestrest bent.' Nou, bedankt, lekker aardig zijn we weer. 'Ik was zo gestrest omdat ik Melkpoot helaas niet kan introduceren aan de SterrenClan, het is gewoon hoe ik omga met verdriet ofzo, denk ik.' Houtster keek bedenkelijk naar haar. 'Waarom kan je Melkpoot dan niet introduceren?' 'Daar heb ik mijn redenen voor.' mauwde ze vlug. Houtster zwiepte geïrriteerd met het puntje van haar staart. Avondmaan vond dat het een goed moment was om het gesprek te stoppen. Ze had nu echt geen zin in een discussie. 'Ik moet gaan. Ik moet Melkpoot naar Rietsteel brengen.' Zonder op een antwoord te wachten stormde ze het leidershol uit. Ze rende het kamp uit op weg naar Melkpoot. Eindelijk had ze haar witte leerling gevonden. 'Melkpoot! Het is tijd! We zijn al laat! We moeten opschieten!' De witte leerling schrok zich dood. Avondmaan zag haar haren recht overeind schieten, maar al snel kalmeerde ze. 'Ga maar snel.' hoorde ze Roodklauw zeggen. Met z'n tweeën sprinten ze door het woud. Ze renden langs het meer naar de RivierClan. Ze passeerden het SchaduwClanterritorium, waar gelukkig niemand hun tegen hield, toen kwamen ze in het RivierClanterritiorium. Rietsteel zat al op hun te wachten. 'Eindelijk! Ik dacht even dat je zelf was gegaan!' 'Sorry!' verontschuldigde Avondmaan zich, 'ik was nog even aan het praten met Houtster.' Ze gaf Melkpoot gauw een paar likken over haar kop. 'Heel veel succes! Ik weet zeker dat je het geweldig zult vinden!' Maar ze zag niet het enthousiasme die ze altijd bij haar leerling zag. 'Ik vind het ook jammer dat ik er niet kan zijn, ik beloof je dat ik het je ooit nog zal vertellen waarom ik niet met je mee kan komen!' Melkpoot knikte bedroefd. Daarna schakelde ze weer om in de blije Melkpoot. 'Ik denk dat het tijd is om te gaan.' mauwde Rietsteel. Avondmaan knikte. 'Ja, ga maar.' Met een steek in haar hart keek ze hoe haar leerling samen met Rietsteel wegtrippelde. Gelukkig, net voordat ze hun niet meer kon horen, mauwde Melkpoot: 'Doei!' Blij en verdrietig keek ze hun na. Dit is mijn leven. Ik moet er het beste van maken. Ook al kan ik niet meer met mijn voorouders praten. Ik smeek jullie, SterrenClan, begeleid mij in mijn laatste dagen! Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal